Bleach College Style!
by ShadowUchiha019
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki the jock of the kids at his old school, comes to an all boy school but when he finds out what the real secrete behind the school, what will he do? Will he run? Or will he stay and just go with the flow? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Now this is again where Ichigo Kurosaki goes to an all boy school. But, it's a gay school for boys.

Ichigo Kurosaki the jock of the kids at his old school, comes to an all boy school but when he finds out what the real secrete behind the school, what will he do? Will he run? Or will he stay and just go with the flow? Read and find out!

_Italics: Thinking or actions_  
**Bold: Ichigo's Hollow or some unknown person  
**_'Italics': 'Thinking'  
_Regular: Regular talk and"......" Are talking (-_- duh! lol)

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-- _He sits up and shuts his alarm off. Ichigo Kurosaki, the jock of his old school, is going to be going to an all boy school (-_- or college). But he don't know whats in store for him.

He goes down stares and no one is home. He looks at the time. _'9:35..?' _His eyes widen and he gets all his stuff. "Holy shit I'm late!" He hurrys and packs his stuff, runs out the door and to his car, and drives to the school.

Ichigo goes inside the building and he sees hundreds of boys around his age or older. One of the boys come up to Ichigo with his little buddies. "Hey, look, it's fresh meat!" The head of the group or leader, Renji Abarai. His minions or what ever they are. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, next to Renji in size and strenght. Next is Renji's Captain in the Soul Society, Byakuya Kuchiki. The hottie of the school and the most popular. And last is, Ichimaru Gin. The boy that gets all the boys attention. Renji grabs Ichigo and throws him into a wall. He got in Ichigos face. "Just to let you know, if you see us, get out of the way and don't talk to us, or even touch us. Got it!" " Tch yea yea what ever you say" And Ichigo walks away leaving Renji there with his peeps.

Ichigo got his schedule and his room number, so now all he has to do is move his stuff in and go to his first class. When he got there, he saw one of Renji's people. There was no teacher in the room so he just sat next to him. When he sat down, the teacher came in. It was Ulquiorra Schiffer. He even still had his Espada outfit on. He looked at Ichigo and turned away to wright something on the bored. He looked at Ichigo and said, "This is MY Math class and you will do what i want you to do. No Ifs Ands or Butt's. Got it!?"Ichigo turned his head to look out the window. "Yea yea i got it." He said in a mumble.

First period went by slow and now its time for Ichigo to go to Health Class. Now this time, he saw Renji and Byakuya in this class, along with a midget boy named Toshiro Hitsugaya. He looked at Ichigo for a second and went back to talking to Renji and Byakuya. Renji, however, got up and went to Ichigo. "Now, do you remember what i told you?" "Yes Mr. Boss All!" Ichigo pushes through Renji and sat next to Toshiro. In walks the teacher. He looked kinda cute but then he looked at Ichigo and again walked away and looked at the bored to wright something. Health Teacher is known as Izuru Kira.

Same as always yaping and Ichigo not paying attention. Izuru came over to Ichigo and looked in his eyes. He sighs and walks away back up to the bored.

He left that period and went to the rest of them. After school, he went back to his dorm room, but no one was there. He sighs and lays down and looks out the window. He falls asleep for a few hours and is woken up by this weight on him. He opens his eyes slowly, and there laying in top of him is Renji Abarai. Ichigo shakes Renji awake and looks at him. "W-what are you doing here and why are you on top of me?!" Renji leans down and lightly kisses Ichigo on the lips. He smiles, gets up and walks away with out saying a word.

_'Why did he do that...?_

To Be Continued!!

* * *

Ichigo: o_o why do i go to an all boy school? AND A GAY ONE!?  
Me: *shifty eyes* Don't ask me!  
Renji: *Steals Ichigo and haves fun*

Me: O_O well ignore them and wait for next Chapter where you meet a few new people, and something fun happens in the shower between 2 of the boys. Find out who next chapter!


	2. Bathroom Fun

**Summery for this chapter:** This is the Second chapter to Bleach College Style! Now in this part, there's gonna be a scene where they get done with PE and they have to shower and stuff like that.

**Warning: May have a bit of Sex but not that much...o_o yet!**

* * *

the people that cant handle hard core yaoi lol

* * *

Ichigo woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He got dressed and all that and went to his first class. He saw that same faces same people and same teacher.

Now, Ichigo has to go to his worst place. PE. When he got there Renji and his people were there and so was the midget kid Toshiro. Again the teacher wasn't there and they just sat around. Toshiro went over to Ichigo and sat by him. He stared at him for a few. _'Wow..he seams kinda cute..' _Ichigo looks at Toshiro and he turns away.

The teacher finally came in and looked at everyone. "Well everyone knows me but one kid. I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, the Physical Education Teacher. You play by my rules or get out. Anyway were just gonna run some laps and then we'll see what time we have left. Now get running!" Everyone jumped and got up and started to run around the gym.

After about 10 minuets of running, Renji decided to be stupid. When Ichigo went by, he put his foot out and tripped Ichigo and he fall on his back. Toshiro followed and fell right on top of Ichigo. his face begins to redden and he gets up, but Ichigo grabbed him around his waist and kept him there. Kenpachi looked at the two and threw Toshiro away and picked Ichigo up. "This is not a gay party! Were running not making babies or having sex. Do that in the locker room not in my gym!" Ichigo's eyes widen but he gets up and begins to run again.

After the 50 Min's of running (-_- damn) Kenpachi looked at all the sweaty boys and pointed to the locker rooms. "Get washed up and get out of there in 30 Min's. If you take longer your gonna be locked in there till tomorrow. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Then get going!" Everyone went in the locker rooms.

When everyone was in there, some of the jocks started to mess around with a few of the new kids."

"Hey Byakuya, make this kid scream!"

Byakuya looked at the kid and took him into a stall. He tied him to the wall by something (o_o) and let Renji in to see what he wants to do with the boy.

"Well what should i do to this little freshmen..?" He thinks for a few and walks up to the boy and put his lips on his. The kid squirms and trys to get free but it doesn't work. He backs up from the kid and watches to see what he dose.

"L-let me go...Please..."

"Grimmjow let the damn kid go free." Grimmjow sighs and lets the kid go, and he goes man he runs out that door naked and all.

{With Ichigo And Toshiro}

Ichigo was in his own little stall and so was Toshiro. But he wanted to be nosy so he went next door and snuck in Ichigos stall.

_'I really want him to touch me but...'_He trails off in Thinking land when he feels a hand on his chest. He looks up and sees Ichigo smirking at him.

"Toshiro, what are you doing in here...?" He walks forward backing Toshiro up to a wall. He grabs Toshiros face and kisses him lightly. Toshiro closes his eyes and kiss back. Ichigo backs up looking at Toshiro and grabs his member and starts to move his hand. After a while Toshiro cums and Ichigo looks at him.

"Well you got your dream, now clean up and lets go."

"Y-yes."

They both get cleaned up and leave the stalls.

Grimmjow, Renji and Byakuya were watching the hole scene and video taped it. "Heh when they see this around the school there gonna freak!"

To Be Continued!

* * *

Ichigo: o_o....*locks himself in his dorm room*  
Me: *barges in* -_- come on it wasn't that bad  
Renji/Ichigo: *doing things*

Me: O_O!! well next time there gonna have to do a project for Health class and most of the boys are gonna love it!

So tune in next time for Chapter 3!


	3. Sex Ed Class

**Summary: **The boys in Sex Ed class are going to have to do a project. Most are gonna like it and pass, but others are eather not gonna do it, or just not do it and get the F. What will Ichigo do? Read and find out!

**Warning: **Meh it might have some if your lucky but i doubt that

Have fun lol!

* * *

Ichigo was already in his first period class waiting for it to end. He hates that and all he wants to do is go to his dorm and go back to sleep.

After all his other classes are done, all he has left is Sex Ed. He walks down there and when he got in the door, there standing up at the bored was this women with pink hair drawing something on the board. He stares at her for a few and she turns around. "Well your first here, whats your name?" Ichigo Isn't even paying attention. She grabs his shoulders and shook him. "Hey you in there?" "W-what. Oh, yea sorry. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." She just looks at him and motions him to a seat.

Other students came in the room and then he noticed Grimmjow, Renji, and that Toshiro boy. Grimmjow sat behind him, Toshiro to his left, and Renji to his right.

Yachiru looks around and she spots the white headed boy and starts to blush. He looks at her back and dose the same but trys to hide it.

"Well I'm Yachiru Kusajishi the Sex Ed teacher. Now, your first assignment. You have to find a partner, and make a video on a sex scene. It has to be about 10 minuets long and you cant just copy anyone elces it has to be your own. Now find a partner and get starting!" She turns from them and sits at her desk.

After a while, Toshiro comes up to ask her something. "U-uh.. Can i talk to you...?" She giggles and looks at him. "Well sure handsome." He took her out to the hall and looks away not meeting her eyes.

"What did you want Toshiro?"

He looks up at her and he grabbed her and pushed her to a wall and kissed her. He backs up and looks at her to see her reaction.

"T-Toshiro-Kun..Why did you do that. I don't even know you that well yet?"

"I-Im sorry..." He looks down and goes back in the room.

He sits back down and Ichigo looks at him. "Hey whats wrong man?" He looks at Ichigo. "Nothing."

The bell rings for class to end and Toshiro jumps. He looks at the clock and hurrys out of the room. He goes to his dorm room and he sees Grimmjow waiting for him. "W-what do you want..?" "Oh, i really don't want anything..." Grimmjow pushes Toshiro to the wall and lightly kisses him on the lips. He steps back seeing that Toshiros eyes are still closed. _'Guess he liked it...' _He pushes Toshiro away and walks out of the door.

{Next Day}

Again Ichigo was bored in his last period class and just stared out the window.

Bell rings for next class and there he is again, between Grimmjow, Renji, and Toshiro in his favorite class. Yachiru was there waiting for them and when she saw Toshiro her eyes lit up.

She grabbed Toshiro outta his seat and took him to her secrete place to talk. "Toshiro-Kun, I really like you, and...." She trails off thinking of what to say next. _'Damnit! I cant think. Oh fuck it!' _Yachiru leans forward and lets her lips touch Toshiros. Electricity flowed through both as they kissed. After a while, Yachiru backs up and looks at Toshiro. "I'm not suppose to be doing this but i cant help myself..." She looks at him and stands up, and so dose Toshiro.

They head back to the Sex Ed class to find Ichigo and Grimmjow tied up in the corner in a make out session that makes all the other boys stare. There half naked and touching things. Toshiro and Yachiru stare at them and them secretly leave the room with out a sound and go back to that place to make out.

To Be Continued!

* * *

Toshiro: O_o wow kissin my Sex Ed teacher...?  
Yachiru: *Grabs Toshiro and goes back to kissin  
Ichigo/Grimmjow: *in boys locker room making out and stuff*

Me: o_o wow anyway, next chapter is gonna be where some of the students get started on the project and in one of the other rooms, Ulquiorra gets busy with one of his students

Tune in next time!


End file.
